Bleach the bottle
by Syco's Path
Summary: Orihime invites everyone to a game of spin the bottle. But that can only mean trouble.


The trouble was, Orihime found, getting players who weren't other _girls_.

When she'd raised the concept to her friends, Chizuru had leaped on it like a rapid dog, complete with foaming and howling. After a few kicks to the head, Tatsuki had insisted on joining to make sure Chizuru didn't try anything, and Ryo had joined because, she claimed, she had nothing else to do. And finally, Rukia had joined because, she said, she was curious about the 'other uses for a bottle' that Orihime had mentioned.

However, that was five girls and no boys, and despite Chizuru's loud and insistant proclamations otherwise, Orihime was pretty sure the game _required_ masculine imput.

"Don't worry about Kurosaki and Abarai," Rukia said, smirking. "I can handle them."

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun." She smiled, shy.

Ichigo eyed her suspiciously. "...what is it?"

"Oh, I couldn't say it aloud."

Even more suspicious now, Ichigo beckoned Rukia down until she leaned to whisper in his ear.

She whispered.

"Oh, you blackmailing _bitch_-"

"You'll do it, then?" She clasped her hands. "Oh, thank you, Kurosaki-kun, you're a real life-saver!"

Orihime convinced Ishida to join surprisingly easily. "Ishida, would you like to p-"

"Yes."

"You don't even know what you're playing..."

"That's fine." Ishida didn't look up from where he was sewing a rip in a jacket. "I'll just wait for you to get it set up."

Other than that, Ichigo's friends Keigo and Mizuiro agreed the moment they heard the concept, though Mizuiro sighed something about how only high school girls would be playing. When Ichigo sauntered up to join them, glowering, that made four.

Orihime wondered how Rukia was doing with Abarai.

"Hey, Renji."

"Yo."

"We're going to go play a game. Don't bug us."

Renji snorted explosively, tugging at his uniform collar. "I wouldn't fucking want in on your game. What's it about?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Inoue said something about kissing."

"What the fuck."

"Anyway, nobody wants you there, so don't bother showing up."

"Fuck you, I'm coming."

"Who the hell asked you?"

"Just shut the fuck up and deal with it, Rukia."

She sighed, raising her hands in the air. "I guess I have no choice."

They sat in a circle, boy girl boy girl, and Orihime leaned down to spin.

"Spin spin, bottle, spin spin spin," she chanted. "You're going to stop on... Chizuru and Keigo!"

Keigo puckered up. Chizuru made a face like she'd suddenly tasted sour lemon. "Nonononono," she chanted, and tilted the bottle to vaguely be pointing between her and Orihime, or at least between her and the wall beside Orihime. "C'mon, hime, it's you and me now-"

Tatsuki grinned, leaning over. "But, Chizuru, that's cheating! You said you'd play this game, so-"

"It didn't point at him! It pointed beside him! That doesn't count!"

"It's not pointing at Orihime either, you whore!"

"Bitch!"

Keigo leaned over and kissed Chizuru's cheek. She froze, staring into space.

"...Chizuru?" Tatsuki waved a hand in front of Chizuru's face. "Chizuru, oiiiiiiii."

A shudder ran through her form. "I am unclean," she intoned, helplessly. "My purity cannot be returned."

"What purity, you fuck."

"I MUST END THIS-!"

As Tatsuki wrestled with Chizuru for possession of the scissors she had snatched up from her pencil box, Orihime leaned down to spin the bottle again. "Spin spin, bottle, spin spin spin... Abarai-kun and Kurosaki-kun!"

They stared at each other with mutual loathing.

"No," Ichigo said, firmly.

"_Fuck_, no," Renji corrected him.

Rukia snickered. "Oh, but you two, there's RULES to this game. If Chizuru had to kiss a man-"

"WHY MUST IT BE?!"

"-then you guys do too. C'mon, let's see a little of that."

They stared at her, both thinking _Bitch_ as loudly as they could.

Her grin broadened. "C'mon. Get your heads together and let's see some tongue."

"Kuchiki-san!" Mizuiro looked shocked. "I didn't think you were that type of girl?"

Immediately, Rukia blushed, demure. "Well, I just - I've never seen... never seen kissing before, let alone between two..." it took her a moment to say the word, as if it were embarrassing, "...men. I think it might be... be... interesting-" She let out a quiet shriek, hiding her face. "Ahhhh, I said it, I said it, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!"

_Bitch_, Renji and Ichigo thought at her.

"Right," Keigo said, firmly. "You two, kiss. Kuchiki-san demands it."

"No."

"_Fuck, no._"

"You would disappoint the beautiful and charming, soft and gentle Kuchiki-san?"

She was smirking at them.

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

Keigo pointed at Ichigo. "Do it," he said, threateningly. "Or I'll tell them about that time in grade seven."

"God, just fuck you," Ichigo said, feelingly, and leaned forward, advancing on Renji.

"What the fuck are you - no. Back the fuck off. I'm warning you. You want to make this a fight? I'll kick your ass so hard you - MMPH."

"There," Ichigo said bitterly, resuming his seat.

Renji pointed at Rukia, snarling. "I hate you. I hate you. I really hate you."

Rukia looked innocent. "Thank you for doing that for my benefit. I think - ...I've learned so much." She blushed again, demure.

_Bitch._

"This is stupid," Ishida sighed, as Orihime leaned over and spun the bottle once more. "I don't know why I bothered agreeing to-"

"Ryo and Ishida-san!"

Ishida looked at Kunieda Ryo. Ryo looked at Ishida, then launched herself across the circle to plaster her mouth to his. He froze in shock as she sucked at his face, and the entire circle turned to look at the loud, wet noise of her kiss.

Ryo sat back, calmly, and adjusted her hair. As he sat frozen, Ishida's glasses steamed up and slid down his nose.

"O...kay," Orihime said. "Spin spin, bottle, spin spin spin... and it's, um... me and Kuchiki-san!"

Chizuru threw the scissors away. "I AM REVITALIZED," she crowed. "Hang on, hang on, let me get out my camera-!"

Orihime flushed. Maybe... this had _seemed_ like a good idea, but...

"Huh," Rukia said, and shrugged. "Well, I haven't kissed a woman in a while, but if that's what the bottle says-"

Keigo squeaked, "You mean you've done it before?"

"Yes!" Chizuru moaned, fumbling her cell phone out of her bag as the nearest alternative to a camera. "Oh, god, yes, do it! Do it!"

"Kisses these days have no value," Rukia began to explain. "People do it as easily as-"

_But that wasn't right_, Orihime thought, listening as Rukia continued her explanation. _Kisses were better than that, more romantic. It-_

_The sun was setting around them, the two of them alone in a grassy field, the wind blowing flower petals around them. "Oh, Rukia," Orihime sighed. _

_"Orihime..." _

_"Rukia!" _

_"Orihime!" _

_They pressed together and, as the last rays of the setting sun touched the horizon and set it aflame, their mouths met._

"Oh my god," Tatsuki said into the silence as Orihime attempted to explore Rukia's tonsils with her tongue.

_But, what was that? The noise of hoofbeats, pounding on the road?! "Hurry!" Orihime cried, shoving Rukia away from her. "You have to run! It's me they want!" _

_"But I could never leave your side!" _

_"You must! One of us must live - to take care of the baby!" _

_Stunned, Rukia put a hand over her belly. "I must... for our child-" She turned to run. _

_Slowly, Orihime turned, her hair billowing in the evening wind, as she drew her sword. "I will protect you," she vowed. "For eternal peace."_

"No!" Orihime screamed, breaking away from Rukia's grasp. "Flee! You both can get away! You have to get away! For the sake of the baby!"

There was a puzzled silence, broken only by Chizuru's screams of rapture.

"Oh!" Orihime said, cheerfully. "Is that the bell? We'd better get back to class. Let's do this again, sometime!"

"I think I'll pass," Renji and Ichigo said simultaneously, glared at each other, then stalked off in different directions.

"Where are you going? We're all in the same class--"

Frozen, Ishida just stared into space as his glasses finally slid off his nose and clinked to the ground below.


End file.
